grandchasefandomcom-20200222-history
Monsters
A monster is the most basic enemy in Grand Chase. There are many unique monsters in the game each with their own devastating attacks and abilities. Monsters can appear in more than one dungeon or be dungeon exclusive. As players traverse to higher levels of dungeons, monsters will become much more challenging. According to Kounat's History, the demonic forces who were stranded in Aernas after the wars between humans and demons ended gave rise to monsters. Notes *Many monsters, including higher leveled ones as well as bosses, have an incredibly sloppy artificial intelligence along with extremely few abilities that are not very hazardous, and thus, are very easy to kill, provided they aren't overwhelming the player. However, they are also very hard to group in one spot. **This has been changed in Season V: monsters now have increased damage output albeit giving their attacks away with visual indicators, and their AI was tweaked a little bit to constantly chase the player; this could prove beneficial to the latter since monsters will group up faster than before. *Above Trial Forest and Trial Tower, monsters can gain properties, enhancing their abilities. *Certain monsters have a tendency to appear in various different forms and/or locations. This can be hazardous to missions, as they are only fixed on one type in a species in one location. *When a monster is knocked down, they are immune as they recover from the fall (attacking is an exception). Therefore, it is vital to keep the monster standing, otherwise, much time may be wasted **However, In Season 3 they can be damaged when they are knocked down. *When monster(s) are spawned by another monster, they do not need to be defeated in order to progress. However, all monsters that were originally on the map must. *In Season 3, all bosses that are slain are given a slow-mo effect while being zoomed upon. Bermesiah Continent Trial Forest *Mushmon *Slime *Treant (Boss) Trial Tower *Slime *Goblin *Stone Goblin *Wendy (Boss) Outer Wall of Serdin *Goblin *Stone Goblin *Orc *Orc Warrior (Boss) Kerrie Beach *Blue Slime *Crooked Crab *Harpy *Harpy Queen (Boss) Orc Temple *Orc *Orc Warrior *Stone Orc *Orc Lord (Boss) Gorgos' Dungeon *Gon *Gorgon *Red Slime *Red Gorgos (Boss) Elven Forest *Orc *Orc Warrior *Stone Orc *Harpy *Troll (Boss) Gorge of Oath *Harpy *Gon *Drillmon *Giant Drillmon (Boss) Marsh of Oblivion *Green Slime *Toxic Toad *Poisonous Mushroom *Elizabeth (Boss) Forsaken Barrows *Skeleton *Pumpkin Head *Zombie Orc Warrior *Zombie Stone Orc *Lich (Boss) Forgotten City *Paraminimy *Mini Stone Golem *Stone Troll (Mini Boss) *Paradom (Boss) Gaikoz's Castle *Ghost Blader *Ghost Shooter *Ghost Priest *Ghost Samurai (Mini Boss) *Gaikoz (Boss) Silver Land The Whispering Woods *Tree Crawler *Blood Locust *Dessicated Ent *Monstrous Ent (Mini Boss) *Guardian Ent (Boss) Ruins of the Silver Knights *Blood Locust *Fire Crawler *Undead Fighter *Shadow Emissary (Mini Boss) *Black Fairy Queen (Boss) Lake Aurora *Claw Shrimp *Emerald Claw Shrimp *Shock Revenant *Coral Fiend (Mini Boss) *Krakos (Boss) King Guang's Fen *Swamp Spirit *Swamp Goblin *Violet Fairy *Violet Pixie *Mystic Golem (Mini Boss) *King Guang (Boss) Primeval Island *Venomous Gnat *Audrey Seedling *Tiny Creeper *Queen Creeper *Onyx Wendy (Mini Boss) *Audrey (Boss) King Fang's Lair *Bloodwind Orc *Bloodwind Orc Warrior *Magma Paradom *Tartarus (Mini Boss) *King Fang (Boss) Victor's Fortress *Black Knight Shield Bearer *Black Knight Spearman *Dark Acolyte *Black Tempest (Mini Boss) *Victor (Boss) The Crucible *Infernal Spearman *Infernal Acolyte *Infernal Magmok *Infernal Guard *Infernal Death Worm (Mini Boss) *Infernal Cursed Guard *Hellstrom (Boss) Ellia Continent Partusay's Sea *Armored Lobster *Hungry Ghost *Mini Ice Golem *Partusay (Boss) Kamiki's Castle *Dark Anmon Scout *Dark Anmon Guard *Dark Mage *Dark Mongban *Mongban Leader *Elena (Boss) *Kamiki (Boss) Temple of Fire *Elite Anmon Scout *Mini Fire Golem *Mongban Leader *Basilisk (Boss) Hell Bridge *Dark Anmon Scout *Dark Anmon Guard *Dark Mage *Dark Mongban *Lich *Gardosen (Boss) Kaze'aze's Castle *Dark Anmon Guard *Dark Anmon Scout *Dark Mage *Dark Gorgos *Dark Troll *Kaze'aze Lass (Boss) *Kaze'aze (Boss) Kastulle Ruins Lower Floor *Skeleton Knight *Skeleton Archer *Dark Mage *Fire Golem (Mini Boss) *Cyclops (Boss) Kastulle Ruins Upper Floor *Skeleton Knight Boss *Skeleton Archer Boss *Paraminimy *Paradom (Mini Boss) *Mini Stone Golem *Giant Stone Golem (Boss) Battle for Bermesiah Left Route (Ruined Gorge of Oath) *Violent Gorgon *Violent Gon *Violent Harpy *Violent Drillmon *Black Fairy Queen (Mini Boss) Right Route (Ruined Outer Wall of Serdin) *Violent Goblin *Violent Stone Goblin *Violent Orc Warrior *Orc Lord (Mini Boss) Both Routes *Skeleton Knight Boss *Skeleton Archer Boss *Armored Cat *Dark Anmon (Boss) Sanctum of Destruction *Destructive Ice Golem *Destructive Stone Golem *Destructive Fire Golem *Vengeful Gaikoz *Wicked Kamiki *Hellish Gardosen *Fire Basilisk *Ice Basilisk *Feeble Gaunt *Naamah's Soul *Naamah (Boss) *Demon Core (Boss) Xenia Continent Xenia Border Both Routes *Native Spearman *Native Leader *Carnivorous Plant Jr. *Beholder Left Route (Violet Forest) *Mutated Skeleton *Octus (Boss) Top Route (Red Forest) *Moss Monster *Lenasien (Boss) Temple of Cuatal *Fanatic Shield Soldier *Fanatic Bomb Soldier *Gashimon *Fanatic Monk *Vanessa (Mini Boss) *Samsara (Boss) Valstrath *Foul Swordsman *Corrupt Ranger *Gashimon *Cursed Cairn Stone *Vile Naga *Ashtaroth (Mini Boss) *Mynos (Boss) The Wyrm's Maw *Fytros *Wyrm Spawn *Iron Guard *Magmok *Starkiln (Boss) Altar of Judgment *Endarion *Ice Wyrm Spawn *Icefang *Aron (Mini Boss) *Yamini (Boss) Temple of Destruction *DK Mark-I *Miston *Hideous Borer *Ancient Giant (Mini Boss) *Lord Perseo (Boss) Forest of Life *Decoy *DK Mark-II *Poisonous Thorn Nunklemon *Wooden *Dark Storm (Mini Boss) *Furious Storm (Mini Boss) *Rukkha's Branches (Boss) *Rukkha (Boss) Fortress of Ascension *Sataniel's Warrior *Gargoyle *Dark Hierophant *Hera *Iblis (Mini Boss) *Thanatos (Boss) Alcubra Goblin Work Site *Stone Clan Goblin *Stone Clan Worker *Stone Clan Fighter *Grim Prior *Brutus (Mini Boss) *Sethek (Boss) *Barakhufu (Non-Violent) (Boss) (Cutscene) Underpass of Lost Hope *Underpass Larva *Underpass Ergate *Underpass Dinergate *Underpass Hugate *Scorpis (Mini Boss) *Aranya's Egg *Aranya (Boss) Kungji Village *Kungji *Magic Kungji *Big Kungji *Guardian Kungji (Mini Boss) *Elder Kungji (Boss) Sands of Illusion *Sand Ergate *Sand Dinergate *Scorping *Sand Youngling *Frillzard *Giant Frillzard (Mini Boss) *Sand Ruler (Boss) Deserted Town *Mine Bandit *Sword Bandit *Axe Bandit *Crossbow Bandit *Khufu (Boss) Ra Canyon *Hooded Jackal *Hooded Hound *Hooded Crow *Hooded Scorpion *Carte (Boss) Seth's Pyramid *Seth's Amazone *Seth's Mummy *Seth's Demonic Mage *Anubis *Immortal Barakhufu (Boss) Archimedia Hammer's Reach *Black Wood Scout *Black Wood Assassin *Fire Hammer Smith *Fire Hammer Torcher *Fire Hammer Berserker *Spiderbot Guard (Mini Boss) *Talin Elfbane (Boss) Under Hammer *Iron Dwarf Overseer *Iron Dwarf Engineer *Fire Hammer Smith *Fire Hammer Driller *Talin Elfbane *Power Shovel (Mini Boss) *Sentry Keeper No. 1 (Boss) *Sentry Keeper No. 2 (Boss) *Spiderbot Guard (Cutscene) (Boss) *Thunder Hammer Guard (Cutscene) (Boss) Thunder Hammer *Tech Guard *Mecha Taurus *Thunder Hammer Rifleman *Thunder Hammer Guard *Thunder Hammer Defender *Talin Elfbane *Void (Mini Boss) *Arawn (Cutscene) (Boss) Relics of Kounat *Broken Kounat Cube (Nonviolent) *Dio (Ally) *Dimensional Portal *Garou *Garou Mage *Garou Berserker *Power Leader (Mini Boss) *Assassin Champion (Mini Boss) *Veron's Ghost *Drawl's Ghost *Veron (Boss) *Drawl (Boss) Zeruel Border *Dark Elven Scout *Dark Elven Assassin *Dark Elven Magic Archer *Dark Elven Rider *Dahlia (Cutscene) (Boss) Zeruel *Royal Elven Guard *Elite Elven Mage (Cutscene) *Guardian Spirit *Golem *Dahlia (Non-Violent) (Cutscene) (Boss) *Gilberta (Non-Violent) (Cutscene) (Boss) *Quoronnos (Cutscene) (Boss) Kounat's Collapse *Drawl *Veron *Dahlia *Highlander's Relics *Graham's Relics *Grandiel (Ally) *Ashtaroth (Boss) *Demon Ashtaroth (Boss) *God Ashtaroth (Boss) *Drama Cube (Nonviolent) Event Dungeons Nightmare Circus *Juggler *Hammer Man *Lioness *Oretina (Mini Boss) *Ringmaster (Boss) *Deranged Ringmaster (Boss) Underworld Express 301 *Mournful Passenger *Monster Train Attendant *Monster Train Security Personnel *Escaped Prisoner (Mini Boss) *Casey Bones (Boss) *Death Furnace 301 (Boss) Moonlight Village *One-Eyed Goblin *Bedeviled Box *Tiger Trader (Cutscene) *Maniacal Merchant *Haetae *Jeremiah (Cutscene) *Lotus (Cutscene) (Boss) *Gumiho (Cutscene) (Boss) Talin's Revenge *Flying Saucer *Goblin Flight *Goblin Rocket Booster *Flying Guard Machine (Mini Boss) *Mini-Copter *Goblin Rocketeer *Aero Sentry Keeper MK-1 (Mini Boss) *Aero Sentry Keeper MK-2 (Mini Boss) *Aero Full Guard (Mini Boss) *Giant Battleship (Mini Boss) *Talinroid (Boss) Removed Monsters The below are monsters that have been removed entirely from the game due to a certain patch. Season 2 Update *Dark Basilisk *Unidentified Statue Season 3 Update: Bermesiah/Silver Land/Alcubra Revamps *Raccoon *Anmon Scout *Anmon Guard *Elite Anmon Guard *Mongban Category:Bosses and Enemies